1. Field
The information disclosed in this patent relates to a tool chest to organize, carry, and protect hand tools that may be used for trade, hobby and do it yourself projects.
2. Background Information
Tools are a necessity in the marine construction business. Whether building seawalls, bridges, docks, or culverts, time is of the essence when searching for the right hand tool. If a crew of workers at a job site spend time trying to locate a needed tool, which increases the construction costs and causes worker frustration.
Most toolboxes do not allow easy access to the tools. In addition, the tools in most toolboxes become dislodged into an unorganized mess when jostled around. Thus, there is a need to store and locate tools in an organized and efficient matter to save time and money at a job site.